


Third Degree Burns

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dragon!Minho, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunter!Han, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: Minho has been living in peace in the woods for years, until a certain pesky hunter comes and tries to capture him.“Who are you?,” the boy asks, this time with more venom.Minho sighs, “I told you, I’m the guy making you breakfast-““No,” the boy says, steeling himself. “Are you- you’re it aren’t you?”The boy’s eyes trail to the bandage on Minho’s arm, the same one the boy shot an arrow at. Minho covers it hastily with his hand. He tsks before turning back to the stove to finish making their omelet.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 16





	Third Degree Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Magical au! Idk about u guys but i love me some magical aus and since there aren’t _nearly_ enough in this fandom, I’m gonna try my best here! 
> 
> Feat. Minho as a dragon, Han as the new dragon hunter, Felix as a dragon, and the other stray kids members to be revealed in the eventual chapters :)

Minho stalks over his territory. With every heavy step the ground shakes, leaves of trees rustling with the movement of birds flying away, animals hiding in fear of the monster before them. 

Minho hardly minds them, as he walks to the end to see if any humans were foolish enough to wander there today. When Minho reaches it he huffs as he sees the regular bear traps they set for him, as if Minho’s stupid enough to fall for them. 

He flies over and continues. He’s been hearing talk lately of a new dragon hunter. A young promising one who already has a capture count of three. Minho isn’t one to be intimidated but the thought sets him on edge. He grits his teeth and keeps an eye out. 

He walks past a canopy to a shallow river where he leans over for a drink. The water is cold and refreshing, especially against the hot heat of the sun on his back. The sound of insects put him at ease as he drinks and drinks, water dribbling down his scaly neck as his throat bobs to swallow down one last big gulp of water. He breathes out a contented sigh and is just about to turn back in the direction of home when he catches movement at the corner of his eye. 

Minho moves quickly to dodge, the arrow whooshing past narrowly missing him. If Minho’s reflexes were even half a second slower he’d have lost an eye. Minho roars in the direction the arrow came from but another one soon follows, this time catching him on the arm. He cries and starts blowing fire in every direction only for yet another arrow to come sailing through. He dodges this time and begins flapping his wings to escape. 

A young man charges out from behind a bush and Minho only has a split second to realize what’s happening before a lasso catches him around the wings. He falls in a struggling heap and growls at the man, but the rope holds and soon even his mouth is lassoed shut. 

“Aha!,” the young man says triumphantly. 

He stands over Minho and now that Minho has a good look at him he sees he’s nothing but a kid, maybe 18 at most. Minho glares at at his captor. The boy approaches him and Minho catches the glint of a knife in the light. Reacting in fear he swishes his tail, making scattered rocks fly at the man’s face. 

“Ow!”

Minho pounces as soon as the rope loosens. The boy’s eyes widen before a big hulking dragon falls on top of him. He falls, head bashing against a rock, and just like that, he’s out cold. 

Minho shifts quickly, human eyes dilating as he breathes heavily. 

“Fuck,” he says when he sees the boy’s head bleeding heavily below him. Minho checks for his pulse and lets out a sigh of relief when there still is one. He takes a closer look at the injury. The impact on the boy’s skull is _bad_ , and if Minho leaves him here he’s sure he’ll die. 

Rationality wars with him but the young man’s blood keeps on pooling into a bigger and bigger puddle below him. Minho groans to himself before finally shifting back. He grabs the man with his claws and flies in the direction of his cottage. 

Hopefully Yongbok has some gauze at home. 

Minho is watching the bacon fry when he hears a groan from the other room. 

“What the fuck,” a voice says.

Minho turns off the stove and goes in the direction of the bedroom. When he walks in the man is hunched over, hand palming the back of his head where he’d landed on the rock. Minho winces.

“Fuck,” the kid mumbles, cursing under his breath.

“Yeah you better not move around too much.”

The kid jolts and immediately moves to bolt but Minho is faster. He goes over and pushes a hand against the man’s chest. 

“Rest,” he says, as the boy falls back with an ‘oof’. Minho narrows his eyes at him. “Seriously.”

“Who are you?,” the boy replies. Minho waves a hand carelessly. 

“I’m the guy making you breakfast, now lay down while I get it ready.”

Minho saunters out, leaving the bandaged up boy laying wide eyed and perplexed on his bed. 

A few minutes later he hears rustling and when he looks up the boy is there, standing at the end of the hall at his bedroom door. His hair’s a mess and his head is wrapped haphazardly in gauze but his eyes look at Minho’s steadily. 

“Who are you?,” he says again, this time with more venom.

Minho sighs, “I told you, I’m the guy making you-“

“No,” the boy says, steeling himself. “Are you- you’re it aren’t you?” 

Minho stares. The boy’s eyes trail to the bandage on Minho’s arm, the same one the boy shot an arrow at. Minho covers it with his hand and tsks, turning back to the stove to finish making an omelet. 

“I knew this was a dragon’s den, why else would someone have all this junk, hiding away in the forest all alone.”

Minho scoffs. “At least I’m not a murderer.”

The boy fumes. 

“I have a purpose, I help people, unlike dragons-“

Minho rolls his eyes at the comment. 

“Actually _I_ helped _you_ , you tried to kill me.”

The boy opens his mouth to retort but closes it when he can’t find anything to say. Minho continues making breakfast.

After a few minutes he piles it on a plate to serve to the injured boy. 

“Eat,” is all he says instead. He turns to start on the dishes. 

The hunter eyes the food warily, hand hesitating to bring the spoon to his lips for a few moments until Minho finally huffs and drops the pan he was washing into the sink. 

The noise makes the boy jump and his eyes widen as Minho swivels his head to face him with a glare. 

“If I wanted to kill you I could have done it last night,” Minho says darkly. 

The kid gulps and nods. He turns to the food and brings a spoon up to his mouth to chew while Minho nods and turns back to the used dishes. 

When the kid is done eating he gets up, chair squeaking as he pushes it back. 

“Well- this was,” he struggles to find the words. “-nice. But I have to go back.”

Minho shrugs. He continues washing, waiting to hear the click of the door or the sound of footsteps but there’s no sound. He turns around. 

The kid is staring at him. His eyes are dark but they shine under the sunlight. 

_It’s a shame_ , Minho thinks. _That such a cute person be so damn annoying._

“What?,” he says harshly. “Spit it out.”

The boy looks defiantly up at him, and there’s this look in his eyes that makes Minho squirm. He wants nothing more than to have this boy leave his property. 

“Thank you,” the boys says, catching Minho off guard a second time. 

“What?”

The boy balls his hands into fists. 

“You saved me back there,” he continues. “I tried to kill you but you-“

At this he stops, looks away.

“I just needed to thank you,” the boy ends lamely, eyes still not looking up at Minho again. 

Minho hums. 

“You don’t need to be so grateful you know,” Minho says nonchalantly. “I just didn’t wanna murder a kid, that’s all.” 

“I’m 20!,” the boy bursts out, face red in anger. Minho raises up a brow disbelievingly. 

“No way.”

“I am!,” the kid insists and Minho scoffs.

“You’re what, 5”4? 5”5?”

“You’re not that tall either,” the boy retorts. “You’re just a few inches taller than me, old man!”

Minho’s eye twitches, he takes a steadh exhale to calm down.

“Get out before I change my mind and eat you.”

The boy huffs. “Gladly.”

He begins to walk away, and Minho doesn’t quite know what possesses him to say what he says next. 

“At least tell me your name.”

The boy looks back at him and blinks, before narrowing his eyes. 

“I’m Han Jisung,” he says. “I’m going to become the greatest dragon hunter in history.” 

The statement sours Minho’s mood immedately. 

“Asshole,” he says lowly. “I’m sure you’re very busy running around trying to kill my people so don’t let me keep you. Get the fuck out of my sight before I burn you alive.”

The boy glares at him but does as he’s told. He leaves, leaving Minho to wonder why the hell he didn’t just eat him.


End file.
